Shoutan
by chimmoku
Summary: Hilde is dead, Duo is suicidal, Heero is hiding his feelings from Duo becasue he is afraid to cause him more pain. Could this be the end of Shinigami? WEll...you'll have to read it and find out.
1. Chapter One

Shoutan

Chapter one

A/N: Okay, this is my first attempt at a Gundam Wing fic that has no OC. Uh…it has angst, action, and Duo has a slight split personality problem. So…on occasion he will talk back and forth to himself. Well…R&R! ENJOY!!

~flashback/dream sequence

"Hilde!" Duo screamed, jamming the controls on his damaged gundam from pushing too hard and too fast. "Damned broken piece of shit! Come on move!" His head jerked up at the mobile suit that he knew hilde was piloting. He had just heard her scream come to an abrupt halt…was she dead…?

~end dream sequence

Duo awoke with tears streaming down his face and a cold sweat covering his entire body. He covered his face with his hand and wept quietly. "Hilde…" He sobbed. "Why did you have to die!? Why did you die!?"

'Get a hold of yourself Duo!,' he ordered of himself mentally after a few minutes of crying.' You're supposed to be the God of Death…death shouldn't bother you…but she was my angel…"

Duo's nights were filled with dreams of Duo's "fallen angel", Hilde. As time went on…he fell deeper into depression. And it got to the point that the God of Death welcomed his own end…but none of the gundam pilots were prepared to let him go without a fight.

~one year after Hilde's death

"Come on Duo!" Quatre yelled.

"I told you I didn't want to go." Duo muttered from the top of the stairs. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Duo…you used to love amusement parks…"

"And you used to hate them! I can't go out and have fun! Not without her…" Duo yelled, falling to his knees, and beginning to cry.

"Maxwell, you weakling." Wufei said stepping out from behind Quatre.

'I hope this works,' Quatre though. 'If it doesn't…Duo may end up in more pain after than he already is in…'

"Are you so weak that you can't continue to live just because you lost…"

"Shut up Wufei!" Duo screamed. "You have no idea what I'm going through! You have no idea what this pain feels like! Everyone I have ever cared for ends up dead."

Quatre took a step toward Duo but stopped when Wufei laid his hand on his shoulder. "He needs to figure this out on his own Quatre." He said quietly. "The best thing we can do for him now is to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. But I really think he's stronger than that."

Duo bit down on his lower lip and tried to stop crying. 'Why did this have to happen?!' He asked himself silently,' Why does everyone I care about die!? Why are the gundam pilots the only people still alive that I care for!? Am I cursed!?'

Quatre glanced back at Duo as Wufei led him out into the kitchen. 'this just seems so cruel,' he thought. ' I feel like I'm letting him down by not at least trying to help him through this…but maybe Wufei's right…maybe I'm helping him more now than I could otherwise.'

It took Duo a few minutes to compose himself to the point that he could stand. And when he did he walked down five stairs and sat down, his face in his hands. "I can't do this!" He whispered, " I can't live without her…Hilde…I need you…"


	2. Chapter Two

Shoutan Chapter Two  
  
A/N: Okay...standard disclaimer applies...I don't own Gundam Wing! I don't own anything in it or about it! So...now that that annoying bit of unnesicarity is done with...you can get on to the story. Oh yeah...I'm going to introduce to OSs in this chapter. Their names are Lilly and Aislinn. R&R! ENJOY!  
  
Heero Yuy sat on his bed, thinking souly about the braided youth who was in so much pain. So much pain that he shouldn't have to feel. So much pain...too much pain...pain that was making Heero hurt as well. //There has to be something I can do for him..? Maybe if I told him how I felt...maybe then, just maybe he would be better...//  
  
The japanese youth stood up and walked to the door. just as he started to turn the door knob fear griped his body. //What if he has no feelings for me?// The question loomed in Heero's mind the entire time he thought of a way to tell Duo. //Maybe...//  
  
~The stairs  
  
Duo sat on the stairs...queitly sobbing. //Got to get over this!// He tried once again to stand, but the pain he was feeling stopped him...it disabled his movement. //I need to get out of this place. I can go back to L2 and live a life without fighting, without anyone hurting me...without the Gundam Pilots. If I leave now I'll ever feel the pain of being hurt again. If I simply never let anyone else near me.//  
  
He had his mind made up...as soon as possible he was leaving, he was going back to L2. Where he could live out the rest of his life in peace, where he would never alow himself to fall back in love, where no one would hurt him...becasue he wasn't going to get close to anyone.  
  
~one week later  
  
Duo Maxwell had planned to leave for L2 in two days. And at this time he felt that he had to tell the other pilots. //No...not all of them. I'll only tell one of them...I'll tel the one I am closest to.//  
  
"Heero...I need to tell you something..." Duo whispered.  
  
"Sure Duo...what is it?" Heero asked.  
  
"Well...I just wanted to telll you...that...I uh..." Duo stuttered.  
  
"Duo...I need to tell you something as well..." Heero interupted. "duo...I know you probably aren't ready for anyone to say htis to you again...and you may never be ready to hear me saw this...but, I love you Duo. I've loved you since the first mission we worked together on."  
  
Duo blushed a violet red, and he completly forgot about the pain he had been feeling. But hten something crept into his mind...it was a shuttle...a shuttle going to L2...//What am I supposed to do now..?// "Heero...I don't know..."  
  
"You don't have to say anyhting Duo..." Heero whispered. "Just let me hold you...just once will be enough." Heero led Dduo to his bed where he then wraped his arm around the pain wracked youth. Duo couldn't help but feel warm...to feel wanted... and to feel love.  
  
"Heero...don't let me leave..."  
  
"Where would you go?" Heero asked, a bit surprised.  
  
"Just don't let me run...please..." Duo begged, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
~somewhere within a five mile radius  
  
Two girls sat alone in thie apartment. "So...gundam team isn't expecting us...right?" One asked the other.  
  
"No...I doubt they'll even recognise us. Since we haven't seen them in a few years."  
  
"Let's not think about htem right now...Lilly."   
  
"What do you propose we think about Aislinn...each other?" Lilly asked.  
  
"You always seem to know exactly waht I'm thinking..." Aislinn whispered, pulling Lilly into a passionate kiss.  
  
A/N:I know...short chapter...but I really wanted to see what you guys think. And just becasue al problems seem gone for Duo...rememebr...he's still in pain...and relapses happen often. 


End file.
